Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ben obtains an honorary college degree from Friedkin University. Appearance Ben's physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a sixteen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. When he was 5, as revealed in a flashback of how he first met his future frenemy Mr. Baumann, Ben wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath it. White numbers saying "5 1/2" where on a black square in front of his overalls. In the original series and Omniverse flashbacks, Ben's usual clothes consists of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Ben wears the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Ben wears a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. Ben wears the prototype Omnitrix in Alien Force and the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Alien on his left wrist. In Omniverse, Ben wears a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values - aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others - sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin willingly mutated himself to succeed where Ben had failed and stop Aggregor, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gwen when she refused to help him. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, Ben starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. Ben 10 Ben was originally a ten-year-old boy who grew up in Bellwood; he was unpopular and often bullied in his school by two boys named Cash and J.T.. However, his life changed the day he went on summer vacation with his grandfather, Max and his cousin, Gwen. A short time after they left Bellwood, Ben went on a walk through the woods in which they were camping, and witnessed the crash of a strange capsule from space. This capsule happened to contain the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device, that firmly affixed itself onto Ben's left wrist. At first scared, Ben soon discovered that, using the Omnitrix, he was now able to transform into ten super-powered alien creatures. Unable to remove the Omnitrix, with a stick he eventually learned to use the device (though with relative problems) in order to become a superhero. Though he occasionally arrested ordinary criminals, he was quickly led to also fight super-villains, starting with Dr. Animo, Kevin 11, and ultimately, Vilgax, a vicious and evil alien warlord who wanted to get the Omnitrix for himself. Despite being very immature and occasionally using the Omnitrix for minor selfish purposes, Ben proved to be a valuable wearer for the Omnitrix, defeating Vilgax several times (though mostly due to the help from Gwen and Grandpa Max) and saving people several times. In this series, Ben's favorite aliens are Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8, and Diamondhead, showing his tendency to favor brute force over well-thought plans. This was especially apparent in the Ultimate Alien''episode, ''The Forge of Creation, when he was examining 16-year-old Ben's Ultimatrix; he called NRG and Big Chill "lame" when he saw them, called Brainstorm and Goop "weak", and said Humungousaur was "okay", probably due to his big size and stature. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, during a battle with Dr. Animo, Ben accidentally activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct and rushed off with Gwen and Tetrax to find the Omnitrix's creator. He was joined by Myaxx and later realized the countdown sped up when he transformed. He learned he could be a hero without the Omnitrix and Gwen nearly sacrificed herself to save Ben from some Floraunas. Ben then discovered that the creator of the Omnitrix was really a Galvan named Azmuth. He shut down the self-destruct and accessed Ben a new alien, a massive form named Way Big. He then defeated Vilgax and hurled him into space. 10-year-old Ben appeared in the Ultimate Alien episode The Forge of Creation. He looks different from the original 10-year-old version, as a result of the different drawing style. He now has a face that resembles the current Ben and appears slightly thinner as well. His cargo pants are shaded with a lighter shade of green and his shoes are different along with a skin color that resembles the present Ben's as well. Five years prior to Omniverse In A Jolt from the Past, Ben as Stinkfly fought a Megawhatt. After reverting, he grabs a Mr. Smoothy cup and traps the Megawhatt in it. Thinking that he has won, the Megawhatt escapes the cup and duplicates. Ben remembers he has Feedback and turns into him. He sucks the energy out of the Megawhatts, which make them go to sleep. In Trouble Helix, the Tennysons meet Malware, an incomplete Galvanic Mechamorph accidentally created byAzmuth, who loses his patience and kidnaps Albedo, Azmuth's assistant to complete himself. Eventually, he is turned into a more powerful form but he is defeated by Diamondhead. In The More Things Change: Part 1, Ben as Four Arms fought Malware. While at first it appeared that Ben was winning, Malware managed to grab the Omnitrix and forced Ben to revert to human. Malware confronted Ben and taunted him about his defeat, which allowed just enough time for the Omnitrix to activate again. Ben transformed into Feedback and used his energy absorbing and redirecting powers to quickly defeat Malware. During the fight, Malware successfully created a blueprint by absorbing Omnitrix. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Ben battles Phil who is being used as a test subject for the Nemetrix. In Malefactor, Ben, along with Max and Gwen visit the Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore. There, they are attacked by Malware who is seemingly defeated by a Tachyon Cannon. However this just transforms him into a more powerful version of him. He gets defeated, although, he was just a distraction so that Khyber can sample a rare Psycholeopterran. In Ben Again, while battling Eon, 11 year old Ben's mind gets switched with his 16 year old self. As 16 year old Ben, he finds the clues laid down by the 16 year old Ben who is inhabiting 11 year old Ben's body. 11 year old Ben manages to get his body back and defeats Eon. In Showdown: Part 2, because of his constant use of Feedback, Azmuth comes to Earth to warn Ben that this is affecting his other transformations. Ignoring him, Ben prepares to fight Malware who has returned. This results in Feedback being destroyed and Malware being seemingly killed when he is overloaded by the Omnitrix's energy. Ben eventually forgives his future self and this allows 16 year old Ben to regain Feedback. In Special Delivery, in a flashback, Ben accidentally throws Mr. Baumann's truck into space as Way Big during a fight against Dr. Animo and his Mutant Mosquito. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, Ben tricks Gwen into disliking their cousin Lucy by putting sludge all over her comb. In The Vengers, Ben saves the people from an exploding building and captures Kangaroo Kommando asXLR8. With this Ben makes new enemies, in the forms of Captain Nemesis who sees him as a rival and Will Harangue who sees him as a vigilante. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Ben and Gwen fight the Amalgam Kids and Kevin who once again absorbs the Omnitrix's feedback and turns into an alien hybrid. Argit knocks out Kevin and they all return to the Null Void. In From Hedorium to Eternity, Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Cooper and Jonesy meet Kevin underground and together stop Zs'Skayr and his Ectonurite minions from taking over the planet. Ben learns to trust Kevin but he once again gets stucked in the Null Void. Alien Force The sequel Ben 10: Alien Force continues Ben's adventures five years after the original series. At some point between the two shows, Ben, now fifteen years old, had succeeded in removing the Omnitrix through an unknown but difficult process, and chose to retire from his superhero career in order to have a normal teenage life, though he kept the deactivated Omnitrix as a souvenir. He then grew up into a slightly more mature teenager, losing his unpopular status at school and becoming a skilled soccer player. However, after winning his latest match, Ben finds that his Grandpa Max had mysteriously disappeared while investigating what Magister Labrid calls "an alien conspiracy with Earth in the middle" leaving only an enigmatic holographic message for Ben. Despite Gwen's doubts, Ben decided to use the Omnitrixagain in order to find Max. When he reattached the Omnitrix, it recalibrated itself, taking on a new, more watch-like appearance and providing him with a new, more exotic set of alien transformations. These ten new aliens were more powerful than his original ten. While helping the Alien Plumber Magister Labrid investigate Max's disappearance, Ben and Gwen encounterKevin, now a weapons dealer, brokering a deal between the DNAliens and the Forever Knights. Kevin attempted to attack Ben, still bitter after all his past defeats against him and his eventual imprisonment in the Null Void, but was again easily defeated after fighting Ben's new alien Swampfire and caught by Labrid. He then agreed to help them, hoping to get back the money he lost during the deal. Eventually, after an altercation with the Forever Knights and Labrid sacrificing his life to save Kevin's, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin start working together as a team to face the Highbreed's expected invasion on Earth. At the same time, Ben developed mutual feelings for Julie Yamamoto, an Asian/American girl from his school. Though he was initially afraid of developing a relationship with her, fearing she'll reject him if she found out about the Omnitrix, he was eventually pushed by Gwen into taking her to a date at the Pier. The date, however, went wrong when a Galvanic Mechamorph symbiote (later named Ship) started attacking Ben in an attempt to get his attention. This incident eventually forced Ben to reveal his powers to Julie, but to his surprise, she didn't reject him, even calling the Omnitrix "cool." The two eventually continued dating, while Ship became Julie's pet. At some point, Ben received a visit from a mysterious clone-like being of himself. The clone introduced himself as Albedo, a Galvan, stating he was the true creator of the Omnitrix and that Azmuth was a liar. He asked Ben to hand over the Omnitrix, stating he was trapped in Ben's body since his DNA had become the Omnitrix Default and needed Ben's Omnitrix to override the device's programming. When Ben refused, he turned violent and attempted to take it by force. After two clashes between them, Azmuth appeared and revealed that Albedo was actually his assistant, who was untrusting of Ben and had attempted to make his own Omnitrix. As a punishment for his arrogant act of rebellion, Azmuth removed Albedo's Omnitrix's central component (the Core), leaving him trapped in a damaged, photo-negative version of Ben's human form, and sent him to a Null Void prison. During one mission, Ben was accidentally sent through a teleportation device with the Highbreed commanderReinrassic III, causing both of them to be trapped on the hostile planet Turrawuste and forcing them to work together in order to find a way back to their respective homeworlds. Though initially displaying the usual racist Highbreed's behaviours, Reinrassic slowly developed a friendship with Ben, and eventually lost his hand trying to save him from a local vicious life form. After Ben heals his hand as Swampfire, they eventually reach the teleportation gate, but Reinrassic III chose to self-exile himself on Turrawuste, as he believed his friendship with Ben had corrupted him in the eyes of his people. Ben eventually assembled a team, consisting of himself, Gwen, Kevin, Alan Albright, Professor Paradox, Julie,Ship, Cooper, Azmuth, and a briefly reformed Darkstar for a final attack on the Highbreed's hideout in Los Soledad in order to prevent the Hyperspace Jumpgate located there from being activated, which would unleash the Highbreed fleet on Earth. Despite help from Max and the Plumbers' helpers, they failed to prevent the arrival of the fleet. Ben then went with Gwen, Azmuth, and Kevin aboard Ship through the Jumpgate to the Highbreed homeworld. He then discovered the Highbreed were actually trying to exterminate every known sentient being in the Milky Way galaxy because they were slowly dying out and, as stated by Azmuth, their belief in purity among their kind had led to inbreeding, a loss of disease resistance, and finally sterility. Ben, as Humungousaur (which he used to break out of a holding cell), asked if the Omnitrix can repair the genetic damage to all of the Highbreed; the device replied that it can, but such an action would require all of its available power. After turning Ben back to his normal self, it then charged up and released a powerful energy/DNA wave that infused all the Highbreeds with alien DNA from the Omnitrix's genetic database, thereby repairing their genetic damage in the process and saving them from total extinction. Though they were initially disgusted by this (and contemplated mass suicide as their only honourable act because of the change), Reinrassic III then re-appeared from his exile, and showed them how this "genetic impurity" was giving them a second chance at life. Realising he was right, his comrades named him Highbreed Supreme and he ended the war, thereby bringing peace to the galaxy once more. After his successful attempt at ending the Highbreed Conspiracy/Conflict on Earth, Ben grew famous and was celebrated as a hero throughout the whole galaxy, and received awards from various Alien Ambassadors (e.g. Lukik). This caused him to eventually relax and return to his immature and somewhat cocky attitude from theoriginal series, much to Gwen's and Kevin's chagrin. When he had to face the return of his old nemesis Vilgax, Ben attempted, with help from Kevin, to hack the Omnitrix in order to unlock the master control. This attempt went awry, releasing Goop, Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Way Big from the Omnitrix as mindless, instinct-controlled creatures and causing Kevin to mutate for the second time. Worst of all, Ben loses Azmuth's trust. After reabsorbing the four aliens, Ben faced Vilgax and eventually defeated him as Diamondhead, though he temporarily lost Chromastone in the process. Ben continued working as an honorary member of the Plumbers with Gwen and Kevin, with Max providing them with various missions throughout the third season of the series (Inferno and Fool's Gold being examples). He also had to deal with Vilgax, who continued trying to find ways to have his revenge on him (e.g. attackingPrimus). Eventually, Ben had to face a coalition of Vilgax and Albedo, the latter having stolen a prototype upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, from Azmuth's lab. The two of them successfully took Kevin and Gwen hostage, leading Ben to deliver the Omnitrix to Vilgax. However, Ben eventually was forced into activating the Omnitrix's self-destruct sequence, threatening Vilgax to let it explode if he didn't remove it. Vilgax mistook this for a bluff, and paid the price (the Omnitrix exploding with the force of a small bar of C-4 plastic explosive or half a stick of dynamite), causing Kevin to lose his old mutation in the process. However, Ben then forced the Ultimatrix off Albedo to fight Vilgax as Swampfire and then as Ultimate Swampfire. The galactic conqueror's ship then hit the Pacific Ocean just offshore from Bellwood, with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max all escaping from it mere moments before its Fusion Drive exploded like a bomb. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, sixteen-year-old Ben's secret identity is revealed to the world and he's now a megastar superhero loved all over by kids. This series features Ben's new car, the DX Mark 10 a heavily modified Mazda RX-8, which marked its first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, the car being gifted reluctantly by Kevin. He is also seen with Julie, who now shares a considerably stronger bond with; the two help their team from time to time. He and Julie also share their first on-screen kiss at end of the episode Fame, though it was merely a kiss on the cheek. He gained a lot of confidence after Julie kissed him, and Ben appeared to be utterly shocked at Julie kissing him on the cheek. Ben and Kevin are now true friends, not rivals. Ben is now armed with an enhanced, upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, which evolves his aliens into their Ultimate Forms (as he calls them), and also has every alien he has ever turned into, though at the moment, Ben has yet to either turn into or re-unlock all of them (His future self Ben 10,000 has reunlocked all of the aliens he has ever become up until now, with a few new ones just to annoy Azmuth). He is now also on good terms with his old school bullies, Cash and J.T.. The series introduces two new enemies for Ben's rogue gallery: nasty news reporter Will Harangue, who sees Ben as a public threat (he heavily represents J. Jonah Jameson from the Spider-Man universe), and a villainous Osmosian named Aggregor, whose sinister plan involves draining the powers of five powerful aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy to make himself the most powerful being in the galaxy. Interestingly, these five aliens also provide Ben with his five newest alien forms. After Ben scanned Ra'ad, he now has a total of 1,000,910 genetic samples in the Codon Stream. After Kevin was mutated by absorbing the Ultimatrix's Energy Core and lost his sanity again, he successfully defeated Aggregor with help from Young Ben. Kevin was finally cured in Absolute Power with help from Darkstar and what was left of the Dominus Librium. After rescuing Baz-El in Eye of the Beholder, he and Julie become a couple again as he promises to be a better boyfriend. He then faced the Lucubra, a creature from an alternate dimension. He was told to beware it by a man named Old George and by Paradox in Ben 10,000 Returns. In Solitary Alignment, he learns about Azmuth's creation, the Ascalon, the sword that is wielded by Sir George, and is told of how Sir George obtained the sword. Ben struck up a deal with Sir George, that if he is unable to slay Diagon, then he will take the sword and attempt to defeat Diagon. In The Ultimate Enemy, Ben and his team go to the final battle between Diagon and Vilgax. Diagon turns every human on Earth into an Esoterica, and fought Ben and George. Diagon's seal was broken, and he appeared in the human world. Diagon was too strong for even Ultimate Way Big to stand against, and Sir George was turned to dust when trying to fight him. Vilgax used Psyphon's device to drain Diagon's very essence to transfer his power to him. The team took the sword Ascalon and fled to the Mount Rushmore Plumber base. Vilgax forced his way inside and knocked Gwen and Kevin unconscious. Vilgax boasted about how he planned to fight another of Ben's Ultimatrix transformations; Ben decided to use a different means to fight him, Ascalon. He uses the sword to subdue Vilgax and absorb Diagon's power from him. Ben's team 014 Ben wearing the new Omnitrix and with his team Ben may have won the battle, but he is tempted by Vilgax. Since he has the power of the Ultimatrix, Ascalon, and Diagon at his fingertips, he could fulfill his desire for peace and justice with a simple thought to destroy all evil. Ben considers this at first, but Gwen, Kevin, and even Julie try to talk him out of it. It seemed that he wouldn't give up, until he uses the power to turn every Esoterica on Earth back to normal, and all the free will that goes with it. He relinquishes the sword, saying that Azmuth was right, it is too much power for anyone to have. Azmuth appears and Ben gives the sword back to him. He asks for the Ultimatrix too, and gives Ben a new Omnitrix, one that he has been working on for six years since he found it. Ben asks for its Master Control, to which Azmuth replies perhaps for his 18th birthday. He appears in the Generator Rex episode Heroes United in order to help Rex deal with a "common threat" which was the sentient Alpha nanite. His appearance changed based on the series art style, becoming sleeker and more mature. According to Ben, he was at a celebrity gig when a strange storm picked him up and dumped him into Rex's world, where he mistook Rex Salazar for an alien attempting to destroy Bellwood. However, he was also mistaken for an EVO, who Rex tried to cure, but both found that they were not what the other thought they were. "Captured", Ben was taken back to Rex's with an unconscious Agent Six following a battle with an unknown enemy he had been chasing through the storm. While in the base, Ben learned of what was going on in that world, becoming confused by some facts, but generally grasping things are not going good. Deciding to team up with Rex, Ben met Caesar, Rex' brother and learned that he had banished the Alpha nanite to the Null Void, thinking it was an empty dimension when in reality it's a prison for alien criminals. However, Alpha had returned and planned, not to mention succeeded, to absorb Rex's Omega 1 Nanite to finally create a body that could sustain itself, in addition to that it copied the Ultimatrix for extra fire power. Ben turned into Upgrade and fused with Rex, allowing them to use more powerful versions of Rex's weapons to beat down Alpha. With Caesar's help, Ben entered the Null Void as a stop on the way back home, using Murk Upchuck to dump Alpha into the Null Void. Omniverse After the events of Ultimate Alien, Ben is left to be a solo hero after Gwen and Kevin leave for college. However, Grandpa Max has other plans. He teams Ben up with a Plumber rookie just out of training, Rook Blonko. Ben does not want to have a partner and tries refusing Rook, but in vain. Setting their differences aside, the two soon learn to work as a team and look out for each other. Ben and his team track down and capture Zombozo who has stolen a human brain from the Bellwood Brain bank. The team is separated when Gwen goes off to college the next day and Kevin Levin decides to join her. Although the departure is saddening Ben feels he's ready to work alone now. Later that day Ben investigates an explosion at Pakmar's Toilet emporium. In the ruins of the store Ben fights a Crabdozer as Spidermonkey and narrowly avoids getting eaten as the beast suddenly retreats. Concluding that if somebody is bombing Alien businesses then they may hit Mr. Baumann's grocery, which he concludes is true. A trio of thugs come in to collect their protection Money and does battle with Ben as Cannonbolt. During the fight one of Mr. Baumann's customer's reveals himself as Rook Blonko, Ben's new partner from thePlumbers' Academy. Although Rook proves invaluable during the fight Ben is adamant that he doesn't need a partner, regardless the two end up working together to use Ben's latest alien form Bloxx to detonate the bomb safely, revealing Undertown which the two Plumbers chase the criminals into. Ben along with Rook, investigates Undertown. They meet Psyphon who reveals that he has started a gang. Ben battles Buglizard as Shocksquatch and with the help of Rook, defeats Buglizard and arrests Psyphon and his gang members. Ben discovers that a guy named Fistrick and his gang are illegally keeping the Megawhatts. Ben and Rook free the Megawatts and arrest Fistrick and his gang. Ben also unlocks Gravattack. Ben is shown using his aliens to help Driba and Blukic to test a weapon. Ben meets Blarney T. Hokestar, a dealer and Pax, an alien right activist who claims Hokestar is illegally keeping a Screegit. This is proven true and since the Screegit reacts with Nitrogen gas, it creates trouble. However, it is subsequently defeated by Ben and Hokestar. Then Solid Plugg, assistant of Hokestar, and Pax are arrested. Ben is attacked by Slamworm, which is once again the work of Khyber. His suspicion arouses over these attacks. Later, he and Rook go to arrest Animo who has managed to escape. At Animo's hideout, Ben is once again attacked, this time by Mucilator. Eventually Ben and Rook manage to defeat the Mucilator and arrest Animo. Ben unlocks Crashhopper. Ben and Rook check out a mysterious ghost ship. which is revealed to be a Contemelia ship. Later on after meeting old enemies, Ben has to use Alien X to save the universe from the Anihilaarg, a doomsday device created by the Contemelia to destroy universes . When Ben transformed back from Alien X, he gained a green and white jacket that had a hoodie, and a number 10 logo on it. Ben encounters Ester, a Kraaho, who stole a Nuclear Fusion Device. He meets Seebik, the leader of the Kraaho. Eventually, Ben develops a crush on Ester and together they put an end to Seebik's evil heist. Seebik is defeated and Ester becomes the new leader of the Kraaho. Ben and Rook break up their partnership because of a fight and Ben's Plumber's badge is destroyed. Ben is then attacked by Khyber and his pet. He turns into Crashhopper to battle, but Khyber's pet turns into Mucilatorand falls on Crashhopper, so Ben turns into Armodrillo and throws Mucilator. Mucilator later turns into Slamworm and goes underground, attacking Armodrillo. Armodrillo turns into Heatblast and chases after Khyber, but meets a surprise attack by Crabdozer. Then Khyber introduces himself as the 'greatest huntsman in the galaxy', However Ben just mocks him. Heatblast tries to turn intoHumungousaur, but becomes a new alien named Ball Weevil. At first Ben didn't know how to use Ball Weevil's powers, but then spits a ball and rolls around uncontrollably before seeing that the ball can explode. Crabdozer counters this by turning into Terroranchula. Ball Weevil flees, but Khyber defeats him by redirecting one of his attacks. Ball Weevil reverts into Ben and falls down unconscious. Khyber then picks him up and starts gloating. While being imprisoned in Khyber's Ship Ben eventually discovers from Khyber that Malware is also involved in the creation of the Nemetrix, the device that allows Khyber's pet to transform into predators of aliens, and thatDr.Psychobos using a corrupted blueprint of the Omnitrix retrieved by Malware, created the Nemetrix. Dr.Psychobos hired Khyber to collect Predator samples for the Nemetrix and they used Phil as a test subject. Rook then comes to Ben's rescue, revealing that their argument was part of their plan to lure Khyber and that Ben's Plumber badge was not destroyed. They manage to defeat Khyber and he crash lands. The wreckage of his ship is visited by Malware and Dr. Psychobos. Arc 2 The Plumber Headquarters is attacked by Dr. Psychobos who steals an Omnitrix component to perfect the Nemetrix. In the process, the now mutated Psyphon and his gang members create chaos until they are defeated by Ben, Rook and a squadron of Plumbers. Blukic and Driba manage to replace the component stolen and in this process they unlock new aliens. Ben also unlocks Kickin Hawk as a result of scanning Liam. Gwen and Kevin come to Bellwood to visit Ben. Ben defeats Looma Red Wind, a Tetramand who Kevin was engaged to, but in this process gets accidentally engaged to her. Magister Patelliday is kidnapped by Captain Kork and his Mechaneer while he is fishing with Max, Ben and Rook. Max, Rook and Ben infiltrate Kork's headquarters and rescue Magister Patelliday as well as arresting Kork. Ben and Rook are busy chasing after Trumbipulor who is after 'Ultimate Power' which is revealed to be peanuts. Blukic and Driba are busy trying to go to Mr. Smoothy to buy a grasshopper smoothie. Ben and Rook manage to defeat Trumbipulor while Blukic and Driba manage to get smoothies. Ben also learns of the existence of a 23rd store of Mr. Smoothy. 16 year-old Ben: Khyber and his pet attack Ben at a festival. Ben recognizes Hypnotick's species and comes to a conclusion that this is just a distraction. Ben reaches the Proto-TRUK and finds Malware stealing data from it. Malware escapes and Ben shows a fear towards him in this episode. Ben and Rook are fighting the Computron's Minions and meet Billy Billions. At first Ben mistakes him for a fan but then it is revealed that he is controlling the robots. As it turns out, Billy had a rivalry with Ben when they were young, though it was one sided. Amidst the rivalry, Billy fired a beam at Ben but since he was Diamondhead at that time, the beam was deflected and warped Billy to Dimension 12. Billy uses a De-Ager Rayon Ben and Rook, transforming them into young versions of themselves. Eventually, Billy accidentally causes an invasion of the robots. The robots are stopped by Ben and Rook who manage to revert to their original age. After that Billy is arrested and Ben once again shows Billy down. 16 year-old Ben: Ben and Rook reach Revonnah, the home planet of Rook. Rook introduced Ben to his family and his crush. Later a Muroid attacks standing on two legs which is strange as they should walk in four legs. In the night, Ben finds out that there is a TV show about him. The next morning the Revonnahganders are harvesting and Ben tries to help them. At the end, it is revealed that Fistrick was manipulating the Muroids so that he can steal Amber Ogia, the sacred food, crop and fuel of the Revonnahganders. He is defeated with the combined efforts of Ben and the Revonnahganders. While Battling Eon, 11 year old Ben's mind gets switched with his 16 year old self. As 16 year old Ben, he finds the clues laid down by the 16 year old Ben who is inhabiting 11 year old Ben's body. 11 year old Ben manages to get his body back and defeats Eon. His mind gets switched with his 11 year old self. He lays clues for the 11 year old Ben inhabiting 16 year old Ben's body to find. Eventually, he manages to get his body back and defeat Eon. The Faction infiltrates Galvan Prime and they plan to humiliate and kill Azmuth. Azmuth teleports Ben and Rook to help him capture Zed and Dr. Psychobos. Khyber escapes with the Nemetrix while it is revealed that Malware was on Galvan B. At the end of the episode, Galvan B is destroyed with Malware being stronger than he was never before. Ben, Rook, Azmuth, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Blukic and Driba have a final showdown with Malware. Even Way Big is defeated by Malware. Ben then has a flashback of what happened when he was 11 and how he lost Feedback. He eventually regains Feedback by overcoming his trauma, and by absorbing the Helix's power, he defeats Malware once and for all. Arc 3 Arc 3 revolves around Ben's fight against the Incurseans. In Vilgax Must Croak, Ben tries to escort Vilgax to Incarcecon, only for him to escape due to the Incurseans' intervention. In Store 23, Ben discovers a new dimension with its own version of him, whom he tutors in how to be a hero. In Special Delivery, Ben has to deliver goods for Baumann as a penance for wrecking his stuff. He quickly discovers that Psyphon is once again up to no good when he tries to steal a Dwarf Star. Ben manages to unlock Toepick, and defeats Psyphon with the new transformation. In Rules of Engagement, Ben breaks up with Julie, yet she helps him defeat Looma, with Ship's help. Ben starts going out with Ester. In T.G.I.S., Ben teams up with the Secret Saturdays to defeat Animo and V.V. Argost, developing a crush on Drew and becoming friends with Zak. In Rad, Ben meets Rad Dudesman and teams up with him. Other episodes featuring his fight with the Incurseans culminate with Milleous's arrest and Attea's rise to power. In this arc, Ben also unlocks Astrodactyland Bullfrag. Arc 4 - Duel of The Duplicates Arc 4 mainly features Ben's fight with Albedo and Khyber. In Food Around the Corner, Ben helps a peace treaty to develop between the Lewodan and Appoplexian. In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Ma Vreedle is searching for her son and threatens to destroy the sun, but Ben and his allies stop her. In Max's Monster, present-day Phil returns with a powerful transformation. Evil's Encore shows 11 year-old Ben battling Animo. In Return to Forever the Forever Knights attempt to destroy Undertown. Mud Is Thicker Than Water introduces Ben's Lenopan cousin, Lucy, who helps uncover how Psyphon has been getting his hands on Plumber tech. OTTO Motives features Ben, Kevin, and Rook battling a robot named Otto. The other episodes feature Ben's fight with Albedo, culminating with Albedo being turned into a 11-year-old version of Ben, Ben unlocking Atomix, and Zed being taken into Plumber custody after Khyber abandoned her. Arc 5 - Galactic Monsters This arc mainly features Ben's journey through the Anur System. In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Ben must fight Zombozo, his clowns, and the Circus Freak Trio. Ben manages to defeat them, but not before into his fear of clowns returns. In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ben visits Gwen's college and defeats Michael Morningstar. As a reward for saving the day, Ben is granted an honorary degree, referring to himself as Dr. Tennyson, much to Gwen's chagrin. In Bengeance Is Mine, Ben fights Vilgax's Squid Monsters, who are wreaking havoc on the city. He defeats them with the help of an ordinary plumber named Bill Gacks. In An American Benwolf in London, Ben is rejoined with Kai Green, his former crush. With her help, he defeats the Forever Knights before they can get Excalibur. In Animo Crackers, Dr. Animo's future self goes back in time to work with his present self. Chrono Spanner, a hero from the future, meets up with Ben and, together, they defeat both Animos. In And Then There Were None and And Then There Was Ben, the episodes that celebrated the 199th and 200th episodes of the franchise, respectively, Ben teams up with his alternate timeline counterparts to take down Vilgax and the Evil Bens. Other episodes feature Ben's fight with Zs'Skayr and his henchmen. Ben unlocks Whampire and he manages to destroy Zs'Skayr, defeat his henchmen, and imprison the resurrected Vladat, Lord Transyl. Arc 6 This arc mainly features Ben's fight with the Rooters, a black ops wing of the Plumbers. In Catfight, Ben went on a date with Ester. Eventually, Nyancy Chan intervened, but she was defeated and Ben resumed his date with Ester. In Collect This, Ben found out there's a show about him, run by Hokestar, Solid Plugg, Simian, and Deefus. Eventually, the Earth was sold to Collectimus, who, at the end of the episode, traded it for Ben's shirts. In The Vengers, Captain Nemesis, Kangaroo Kommando, Billy Billions, and Mazuma formed a team known as the Vengers. They try to replace Ben, but their true nature is eventually revealed to everyone. In Cough It Up, Ben encountered Spanner again. Together, they defeated Psyphon, and the dehydrated Techadon Factory he was after was taken by Spanner. At the end of the episode, Ben revealed his suspicions regarding who he believes Spanner really is. In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Ben learned how Blukic and Driba, reached Earth. Ben also managed to destroy B.L.R.R.T. and arrest Benevelon. In No Honor Among Bros, Rook was affected by Fistrick's "bro essence" and participated in the Golden Fist Tournament. Although he won the tournament, he arrested the participants afterward, as it was an illegal tournament. In Universe vs. Tennyson, Ben was dragged into a Celestialsapien court for recreating the Universe in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. Ben is eventually found not guilty thanks to Chadzmuth. Other episodes featured Ben's fight with the Rooters while Kevin's true past is revealed. The battle culminated with the Rooters' defeat and their Plumber status being revoked by the Magistrata. Arcs 7 and 8 This two arcs mainly feature the Time War. The sides are Ben, Rook, Ben 10,000, Paradox, Spanner aka Kenny vs. Maltruant, Exo-Skull, Subdora, Eon. Clyde Five features Ben's cousin Clyde Fife and how upon obtaining the Cincotrix he becomes a hero. Rook Tales and The Final Countdown feature Rook's former sensei, Kundo, who turns into a cyborg at the end of''Rook Tales'' and gets arrested at the end of The Final Countdown. The Ballad of Mr. Baumann features Mr. Baumann and Sheelane, who is Baumann's fiancee. Eventually, Ben helps Baumann to successfully reunite with Sheelane and Vulkanus is defeated. Breakpoint features Ben infiltrating Fistrick's gang who are committing crimes by impersonating as Ben. At the end Fistrick and his gang are arrested. The Color of Monkey features Argit's new company and how Simian and Rojo cause trouble. They are eventually arrested. Vreedlemania features how the entire Vreedle family upon reuniting cause havoc in Bellwood until they are stopped by Ben. Fight at the Museum features Ben helping Kai to unsuccessfully protect the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo from Exo-Skull and Subdora who capture it for Maltruant. Ester also learns that Kai and Ben are meant to be 'together' in the future from Spanner who is confirmed to be not Jimmy. From Hedorium to Eternity features 11 year old Ben who puts an end to Zs'Skayr's evil plan with the help ofJonesy, Gwen, Lucy, Cooper and Kevin. Stuck on You features Khyber enlisting the help of Skurd, a Slimebiote, to operate the Nemetrix. Eventually, the Nemetrix is taken back to custody with Khyber being arrested. Skurd now joins Ben as the Omnitrix because it has more DNA samples. In Secret of Dos Santos, Ben helps Kai to find the Temple of the Sky. Exo-Skull intervenes and Maltruant's history is revealed. Ben and Kai show feelings for each other with Kai even kissing Ben. Malgax Attacks features how Vilgax and Albedo team up. Albedo uses Malware's remains to create theMalware Armor for Vilgax to wear so that he can defeat Ben. Albedo then attacks Azmuth, which ends up withAlbedo's Ultimatrix being Disabled. Meanwhile, Ben is being defeated by Vilgax and he apologizes to Skurd (He had him taken out of his Omnitrix by Azmuth because Skurd was annoying) and the two team up again to defeat Vilgax. Vilgax is eventually killed by his ship's core meltdown. Also Malware's fate is unknown as the armor oozes out of Vilgax's petrified body. Hence, it could be that Malware is still alive. Charm School and Third Time's a Charm finish the trilogy that was started by Charmed, I'm Sure. In the trilogy,Charmcaster has turned Adwaita and Darkstar into stone totems and plans to become the most powerful sorceress of all time. She even manages to turn Gwen, Hex, and Bezel into totems until she is cleverly beaten by Gwen and is now trapped in her own bag. Gwen acquires the Charms of Bezel and now thinks that she and Charmcaster can become friends. Adwaita gets away and Darkstar is arrested. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, ''Charles Zenith hosts a show which would decide who would marry Ben. Kai wins the contest and all the girls who lost are rescued from theNull Void . Charles is arrested, Ben and Ester break up on good terms and Ben and Kai become a couple. ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 , Fight at the Museum, Let's Do the Time War Again, Secret of Dos Santos, The End of an Era, and A New Dawn feature the Time War. In the Time War, Maltruant puts himself back together and orders Exo Skull and Subdora to find his missing parts. After becoming whole again, he orders Eon, Exo Skull and Subdora to get some Time Beast eggs for him. Even though Ben, Rook, Ben 10,000 and Paradox intervene Eon manages to get two Time Beast eggs for Maltruant. After this Maltruant goes to the Future and steals the Dwarf Star and the Anihilaarg and fuses them to create his modified Anihilaarg. Future Ben, Gwen, Kai and Spanner who reveals himself to be Ken, Ben's son fail to stop him. But then Spanner brings past Ben and Rook to help. However Eon arrives with a chariot pulled by a Time Beast. After Eon is betrayed, Maltruant escapes to the time-stream with Ben and Rook following with the help of their Time Cycles. They eventually crash to the past where Ben meets George Washington and battles young Vilgax. Then Ben and Rook continue their chase which leads them to a Contemelia ship. The Contemlia reveal that they create Universes, they do not destroy them. Maltruant activates his modified Anihilaarg to create the Universe in his own image however the energy of the Anihilaarg is absorbed by Feedback who redirects it to Maltruant dividing him into many parts. Paradox then comes revealing that Maltruant is trapped in a time loop in which he is doomed to lose. Ben and Rook than witness the creation of the Universe after parting with Skurd who joins his ancestors to seed life across the universe. At the end of this franchise, Ben calls Gwen and decides that he, she, Rook, Kai and Kevin are going for a road trip across the entire Universe. Harem A List of People Ben has liked. #Kai Green #Julie Yamamoto #Jennifer Nocturne #Eunice #Ester #Princess Looma Red Wind #Empress Attea #Nyancy Chan # Rook Shar # Sandra Tennyson # Drew Saturday # Hope(Charmcaster) # Gwen Tennyson # Rojo # Lucy Mann # Luhley # Sunny Alternate Universe Copies # Bad Ben Tennyson # Ben 10,000 (Ben 10) # Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) # Ben Tennyson(10 Years Old) # Ben Tennyson(15 Years Old) # Ben Tennyson(Time Loop) # Ben Tennyson (Gwen 10) # Benzarro # Young Ben Enemies # Acid Breath # Ah Puch # Albedo # Argit # Bailiff # Benevelon # Billy Billions # Black Knight # Blue Leader # Bubble Helmet # Bug-Lite # Clancy # Dr. Psychobos # Eighteight # Emperor Milleous # Fistrick # Forever Ninja # Frightwig Allies # Blukic # Bromeba # Bryk # Good Kevin Ethan Levin # Good Max Tennyson # Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's Daughter, Ben 10,000 Timeline) The Transmogrification of Eunice (54).png The Transmogrification of Eunice (53).png Category:Title Characters Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Stealth Force Category:Homo Magi Category:Moon Walkers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Photographic Memory Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Cybernaut Category:Legendary Character Category:Archaeologist Category:Soccer Players Category:Non Terrestrial Officers Category:Anodite Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Chick Magnet Category:One-Man Army Category:Veterans Category:Body Switch Category:Green Eyes Category:Super Hero Category:PHD Category:Secret Keeper Category:Plumbers Category:Chosen Ones Category:Wrestlers Category:Americans Category:Magic Users Category:Ben's Team Category:Spontaneous Human Combustion Category:Street Fighters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Teenagers Category:Charisma Category:Muggles Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Tennyson Family Category:Male Category:Son Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Humans Category:Alumni Category:Humans Category:Descendants Category:Teachers Category:Warrior Category:Resurrected